1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to handguns and more specifically to cartridge magazines for fitting within the handle of a pistol.
2. Description of Related Art
Pistols and revolvers are examples of handguns. A cartridge is a combination of a bullet and a shell, wherein the shell contains the gunpowder that upon ignition within the firing chamber of a handgun propels the bullet as a projectile out through the barrel of the handgun.
In the example of pistols, the firing chamber is generally integral with the barrel and usually a linear magazine within the handle grip of the pistol sequentially feeds a series of cartridges to the firing chamber. In the example of revolvers, a rotatable cylinder with a series of circumferentially distributed firing chambers align sequentially a series of cartridges with the revolver's barrel.